Dungeon/Victory II/Golden Summit Leanbox
Golden Summit Leanbox is the last dungeon of the Leanbox route in Hyper Dimension Neptunia G: The Golden Leaders, Reconstructors of Gamindustri arc in Megadimension Neptunia VII. It costs 1000 credits to build a route to it. Treasure The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Numbers are marked on the map to denote those treasure chests. Monsters :Main Article: Bestiary/Victory II *Enemies marked with * require a scout the "Change Enemies" ability is deployed. *Enemies marked with ** will always appear. *Enemies in bold are considered Boss Monsters. Common Type Area 1 Area 2 Area 3 Area 4 Area 5 Scripted Type Area 3 Area 4 Area 5 Story Hyper Dimension Neptunia G: The Golden Leaders, Reconstructors of Gamindustri S-Sha, Dogoo Man and Dogoo Lady head out to the summit with a million ran-pigs to perform a sacrifice to create a vessel for E-Sha before her body degrades. Neptune and Arfoire assists them. E-Sha does not want this to happen so she texts Vert and Nepgear asking the two to stop them. Once the pair reach the summit, they are impressed by its height and wonder if the tower is made of gold. Vert and Nepgear head inside to find a mysterious girl that looks very similar to S-Sha. Eventually they figure out it is E-Sha. E-Sha explains to them about how S-Sha's body houses two souls with S-Sha and herself. She explains that it was her to has been giving the two messages to stop S-Sha and her plan to create a vessel at the cost of 1 million ran-pigs. Vert and Nepgear decide to climb the tower to stop S-Sha. At the top of the summit, Arfoire tells S-Sha that two intruders have arrived. Arfoire plans to send Neptune to deal with them as Nepgear will have difficulty fighting her even if it is not really her sister. S-Sha agrees to the plan. Neptune looks worried but then resumes playing with the ran-pigs. Arfoire then orders her to stall Vert and Nepgear so she does. Vert is exhausted from climbing the tower and wishes for some water. Neptune hands her some and Nepgear is shocked to see her. After Vert has finished her water, she remembers Neptune as the girl from the bath earlier. Neptune then explains that she is part of AffimaX and must stall them. The pair fights Neptune and after a while Neptune lets the two pass. She then leaves the two. Nepgear is worried about Neptune but the pair must continue their climb. Nepgear and Vert run into S-Sha, Dogoo Man and Dogoo Lady. Vert demands answers and S-Sha reveals that she had once made a film but had a terrible accident resulting in E-Sha taking her soul into her body to save her. She then leaves Dogoo Man and Dogoo Lady to fight Vert and Nepgear. Vert and Nepgear defeat Dogoo Man and Dogoo Lady. Dogoo Man and Dogoo Lady explain to the two how important E-Sha and S-Sha are important to them. Vert and Nepgear then wonder how S-Sha got the plan to sacrifice the pigs. The pair of Dogoos reveal that Arfoire told her about it. Vert and Nepgear tell the pair of Dogoos that Arfoire is not one to be trusted and S-Sha was likely tricked into doing something she will regret. The four then rush over to S-Sha to stop her. The four reach the summit and try to stop S-Sha but she begins the ritual which fails. It turns out a ran-pig is missing. Vert and Nepgear then battle S-Sha to stop her attempts to retrieve the pig. S-Sha is beaten and decides to extinguish her own soul so that E-Sha can have her body back without it degrading. Vert stops her and asks E-Sha if her body was actually degrading. Dogoo Man and Dogoo Lady chime in as well. E-Sha says that this is not true. S-Sha believes E-Sha is lying for her sake but E-Sha stands her ground wondering if S-Sha hates her. S-Sha says that she could never hate her and realizes that her body was never degrading. S-Sha then asks Vert to destroy the Gold Crystal, the source of her power as she has no use for it. Vert agrees then the five head back to Leanbox. It is then shortly revealed later that Neptune snuck a ran-pig out preventing the ritual. Arfoire scolds Neptune for the ritual's failure but Neptune laughs and says she must have forgotten one. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Hyper Dimension Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Dungeons